Past, Present, The Future is all that Matters
by WhatWeAreXXWhatWeShouldBe
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Between Lovers, Spike is a dad with a bad past… which is about to catch up with him. PLEASE READ SECRETS BETWEEN LOVERS FIRST!


Disclaimers: The characters belong to Joss, well most of them anyway.

A/N: WARNING! This is a sequel to Secrets Between Lovers… if you don't read that than you won't have a clue what's going on. For those of you that have read Secrets Between Lovers… HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A scream filled the house, not a scream of terror, but a scream of crankiness. Everyone in the house was quickly awakened by the continuous cries.

Buffy and Spike had been sleeping in the same bed together since the poem competition, but they still hadn't 'slept' together.

"It's your turn" Buffy said pulling the covers off Spike and over to her side.

"I did it last time," Spike said not wanting to get out of bed.

"Would one of you go and get him" Dawn screamed so the whole house could hear.

Spike looked over at Buffy and she gave him a loving look back "Fine, but you owe me when I get back" he said as he kissed her on the check.

He walked out of the room and down the hallway, when he got there Dawn poked her head out "Finally" she said as she slammed the door shut. William screeched just as the door closed, Spike went in to see what was going on.

He picked up his young baby boy… William was still screaming. Spike tried desperately to calm his son… he could only think of one thing to do.

"Early one morning

just as the sun was shining

I herd a maid singing in the valley below

Oh don't desert me

Oh never leave me

how could you lose a poor natured soul" Spike softly sang to his son the song his mother sang to him as a child. Buffy heard the crying stop and went to investigate. As she got closer to the door she heard Spike singing.

She walked through the door to see Spike cradling his son in his arms, he was singing to him as he rocked him back to sleep. Buffy had never seen Spike this nurturing before… except with her occasionally.

Spike slowly put his baby back in the crib and slowly walked backward to the door, still not noticing that Buffy was standing in the room. He turned around right at the doorway to find Buffy two centimeters from his face.

He jumped, but then realized it was her "Hello love"

"I didn't know you had a parental side to you Spike," she said in a sarcastic tone. She grinned at him; he kissed her to get her to stop.

They both walked back to their Bedroom, holding hands. They fell asleep that night in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 year latter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William was growing faster than any one could have guessed. Many demons kept on coming after the child, but his mother and father did there best to keep him safe.

"Is it just me or do they seem to be getting harder and harder" Spike said getting up off the floor.

A demon had just broken into their house, looking for William. It had just thrown Spike against the wall and Buffy was still fighting him with a sword.

All the potential Slayers where out on patrol with Giles and Xander, Angel, Gunn, Willow, and Illyria where out of town on business.

Spike, Buffy and Faith were the only ones left to watch over the house. Faith had unfortunately been knocked out by the demon when it first entered the house. Buffy was determined not to let this demon get to her son.

It had deflected every blow she threw at it. Spike noticed that the demon wasn't facing him anymore and took this chance to jump on its back hopping to be able to break it neck in the process.

As soon as Spike had left the ground the demon turned and smashed him back into the wall, he was out. Buffy shoved her sword into the demons back while it was preoccupied with Spike, hoping to at least slow it down.

The demon didn't even scream, it just turned and glared at Buffy. It punched her so hard she broke through the stair railing and made a dent in the wall.

She was out, but only for a second. She could tell her arm was broken, she looked up to see the demon. It had the sword in its hand and was about to shove it through Buffy's scull.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed William from another room.

The demon glance in the sound's direction, it dropped the sword and started to head for the baby. Buffy kicked its legs out form under it, but it did nothing. The demon threw Buffy over into the next room.

She could still see the demon walking over to her baby boy's room. "NO!" She screamed. She couldn't move, she was in too much pain. She saw the demon open the door, walk in and shut it. All she could do was scream and cry.

TO BE CONTINUED……

A/N: I really like cliff hangers, as you can tell; I am going to start writing the next chapter right after I am done posting this… Hope You Loved It! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
